


[Art] love is an ocean wide

by majel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Orca Bucky, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Underwater, Whales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/majel
Summary: My artworks for the CapRbb 2019 story "Love Is An Ocean Wide" by fancyh.





	[Art] love is an ocean wide

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Is An Ocean Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150741) by [fancyh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyh/pseuds/fancyh). 



> I am finally getting to share the artworks I did for my collaboration with fancyh on our 2019 CapRBB. Working with her has been an incredible experience and it’s been a so much fun. I’m so sad it’s all over now and that we won’t get to come up with any more whale puns. However I could not be more happy with and proud of the story she created. If you haven’t yet read it please go check it out and leave her some love.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @itsmajel and @fancyhwrite.

[This artwork features the ocean at sundown. There is a silhoutte of a dock with a man sitting on it, looking out at the ocean. In the distance a whale is breaking through the water surface.]

[This artwork features an underwater scene with a man reaching out to a killer whale and resting his head against it. The orcas's left fin is missing and replaced by a silver metal fin. The man is wearing swim shorts with a Captain America shield on it and has blone hair and a beard. There's a sunbeam coming down from the surface illuminating them and air bubbles in the foreground.

[This artwork is split in two showing the same image once coloured and once only in lineart. It features a girl with wild curly brown hair wearing an oversized sweater. She's pulling at the fabric with her right hand. Each artwork is accompanieds by the word "This? No!"]

[This artwork shows a tiny, comic style killer whale.]

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can find me on [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/itsmajel) or even [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de). 
> 
> Feedback, of any kind and form, is as always highly appreciated and if you liked this either the story or the art - or hopefully both, please consider reblogging [my artmasterpost on tumblr](https://itsmajel.tumblr.com/post/185560306218/love-is-an-ocean-wide-caprbb-2019-art) and/or [the CapRbb post on tumblr.](https://fancyhwrites.tumblr.com/post/185564493051/love-is-an-ocean-wide-created-for-the).
> 
> Thank **you** for checking out my art.


End file.
